


Power Smash

by Axelex12



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Power Girl (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust Potion/Spell, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Conner Kent and Karen Starr gets freaky
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Karen Starr





	Power Smash

When Superboy woke up, he was in the Watchtower, in the med-bay. Looking around he saw that his room had get well presents and chocolates from all the members of the Justice League. He then noticed his alarm clock, which read 12:08AM. Getting up, he got dizzy and sat down, looking down he noticed something. He realized it was a letter, and slowly opened it up, and read aloud.

"Hello Superboy, this is Ra's Al Ghul, I have created a little version of an airborne steroid for your hormones. When you read this, you should probably know what I'm talking about. I did this to slow you down, and you can't track us down so easily. Every women who comes into contact with you, will make the both of you so hormonal, that you can't help but mate. Although this little toxin will cause all women to follow your order without disobey, or arguing. This should help slow you down on tracking me and my associates. Good Luck. Ra's Al Ghul., putting down the letter, he yelled "WHAT THE HELL!"

Slowly, he stood up again, getting his bearings, and slowly walked out. On his way to the mission control room, he heard a voice, "Kon-El?". Turning he saw Power Girl flying up to him. "Oh no" he whispered. She pounced onto him, and hugged him. Immediately thoughts of lust ran through his head. He felt Power Girl stiffen and she slowly backed, with her eyes not looking anywhere else but at his bulge. Without even thinking, he grabbed her, and flew back into his room. When they arrived, Power Girl and Superboy both stared at each other for 5 seconds, before the lust and hormones inside of each other raged into action, both passionately kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
Using one finger, Superboy ripped off Power Girl's suit, revealing her white bra and underpants, he chuckled when he saw how wet her panties were. Before he could move, Power Girl reached down and pulled down his pants, revealing his bulging member. "Oh my", said Power Girl, seeing the 9 inch member that was soft. If he was this big when he wasn't even hard, she said in her mind. Slowly giving him one more kiss on his lips, she went down to his member, and grabbed a hold of it. Slowly she teased the head with her tongue, and licked it.

After a few minutes of teasing, she began to blow him, moving with slow gentle paces, getting her feel of Kon-El's member. Then she sped up, going faster and faster, until she took it out, to breathe. Conner leaned down to her face, and kissed her, slowing rubbing his hands through her blonde hair, and slowly pushed his member all the way into her mouth, reaching the back of her throat, and shot his load into her throat. She pulled out, and looked at his member, which was now 12 inches at least and was still rock hard. "My turn" said Conner, and with that, he grabbed her and pulled her up and ripped off her bra revealing her C sized tits. He put one in his mouth and began to suck them with passion, and licking the nipple.

He felt her nipple get hard against his tongue, and grinned, switching to her other boob, and began doing to same. After what felt like a lifetime, he leaned back, and kissed Power Girl on her lips, and he put one finger down her panties, feeling the wetness. Fingering her in the air, his other hand played with her breast, while they both made out passionately. Slowly he took out his finger, and Power Girl saw his eyes glow red as he looked down, and she closed her eyes. Slowly opening them, she realized that he had lasered her panties, and looked at him. Giving him a kiss on his jaw, she whispered in his ear, "I want you in me please." Conner nodded to her, and she felt his head enter her slowly. Moaning with pain, she told him to wait so she could adjust. After a few minutes, she nodded, and he slowly thrusted into her, all 12 inches in her and both of them moaning. Power Girl kissed his lips and moaned into his mouth to muffle the noise, and prevent other heroes in the Watchtower to hear them.

Eventually Superboy thrusted faster and faster, until he lived up to his "Super" name, and he fucked Power Girl like a god. He pulled out and thrusted in at his top speed, and did this for 10 minutes. Finally he realized he was about to come, so he pulled out, and Power Girl began to suck his steel rod, while kryptonian clone grabbed her hair, and deep throated her, until she felt him shoot his load once again for the second time. When he was done shooting into her, he kissed her for several minutes. Then he looked at the time, and saw it reading 3:17PM. Woah, he thought in his head. "We should get back outside Power Girl", he said turning around to find his pants. Power Girl replied with "Yes, master." Conner turned around and was shocked to hear her response, then remembered what Ra's had said. "Although this little toxin will cause all women to follow your order without disobey, or arguing". This would be bad, if people found out. So he told her to address him like she normally would in public, but she can call him master when they were alone. She obeyed, and both of them dressed, and Power Girl flew out so no one could see her, and wonder what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
